Oh! My True Love
by CJS51703
Summary: Papyrus had fallen skull-over-heels in love with Mettaton, even from his first debut. He had just never gotten to tell him about it. But being on the surface opens up a lot of oppurtunities for everyone and everything... (EDIT: There's now an epilogue! Check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, darlings! Yeah, I might be writing these Undertale fanfictions for a while. Guess I'm just a dork. Anyways, I'm just going to make this simple: story belongs to me, characters are property of the man behind it all, Toby Fox.**

Chapter One

Ever since Mettaton had made his debut in the Underground, Papyrus had been in love. He wouldn't admit that he had a crush out loud, but every time he saw the name MTT flash across a screen, he would melt a little inside.

Almost immediately after everyone had gotten to the surface, Alphys had been pulled into the mess as well. Papyrus would constantly pester her, asking if he had been mentioned in the phone calls she and Mettaton would have or asking when Mettaton would come back home. Fortunately, Undyne could usually get the nosy skeleton off of Alphys' back before she had a nervous breakdown. Things had remained like this for a while. And it seemed like things would always be this way.

But, as we all know, nothing is quite what it seems.

XxX

Sans was awakened from his afternoon nap by the house phone ringing. He picked it up and examined the number for a moment. He recognized it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, S-Sans. Is Papyrus h-home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs."

"Can I s-speak to him for a b-bit?"

"Sure."

So, Sans hauled himself off of the couch and walked upstairs. He found Papyrus sketching out a puzzle design, sitting in the floor of his room as he did so. "Oh! Hello, brother!" he said. "Hey, bro. Phone call for you," Sans said. He handed over the phone before walking back downstairs.

"Hello, the Great Papyrus is speaking."

"Th-this is Alphys. I h-have some exciting n-news for you."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Mettaton's h-home! I have to d-do some r-repairs on him, so he'll be h-home for the next f-few days."

Papyrus lit up. This was his big chance to confess how he felt...or at least, his big chance to say hello. Either way, he dropped the phone and took off running.

"...h-hello?"

 *****Aaaaaand that's the first chapter. More to come in the next one, and it'll be a lot more interesting than this. Anywho, I'll see you all in the next one. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hey guys. I'm gonna make this short: story belongs to me, the characters belong to the leader of the mess we call Undertale, Toby Fox. Without further ado, enjoy chapter two.**

 _Ding-dong._

"I got it," Undyne volunteered. She went to see who it was, and was a bit surprised when she opened the door. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Papyrus-the one who'd come-was bent over, hands pressed against his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Ran...all...the way...here," he panted. After a few moments, he straightened up. "Okay. I'm better now," he said.

"Go on it. Mettaton's in the living room with Alphy," Undyne said. So the two both went inside of the house.

"That's a very beautiful ring, darling. I'm sure you two will be very happy together," Mettaton said. Alphys fiddled with her engagement ring. "I h-hope so," she said. She sounded slightly nervous, but her mouth drew up into a smile. "Hey, dorks. I brought a new dork along," Undyne said, sitting down in her spot.

Papyrus sat next to Mettaton...or rather, at least a solid foot away from him. He laughed, his synthetic tones echoing off the walls. "Oh, don't be so far away. I don't bite," he said. Papyrus scooted closer until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with the robot. "So, I've been gone for a while. What all has changed? I already know of a certain two ladies getting engaged. Congratulations to them," Mettaton said. He smiled, preparing for quite the ramble.

"Let's see here...human-Frisk is now in middle school in the sixth grade. Sans and Toriel have gotten together...finally. I've gotten my driver's license as well as a job at a restaurant. The Great Papyrus has recently been promoted to head chef!" Papyrus declared, completely forgetting his nerves.

Mettaton clapped. "Oh, I knew you had the potential," he said. Papyrus blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee...thanks," he said. He let out a shocked squeak when he was suddenly hugged. His cheeks only became a darker orange for the duration of the hug and for a while after. Until the sound of the song "Determination" broke things up.

Papyrus took out his phone, which was where the song came from. "Ah. Human-Frisk wants me to come home. Miss Toriel has made dinner. Farewell!" And with that, he left. "I believe I should go unpack the rest of my bags. Toodles!" Then Mettaton went off to his room.

Alphys and Undyne simply looked at each other.

"They like each other."

"O-obviously."

 *****I believe that I have some explaining to do.**

 **I imagined that, when Mettaton wasn't off on the road as a star, he would have a room with Undyne and Alphys' house. And as for "Determination" being the ringtone for Frisk's text? I always imagined that each contact would have a ringtone that was that person's respective theme. Ex: Papyrus' ringtone for Undyne would be "Spear of Justice", his ringtone for Toriel would be "Heartache", and you get the point.**

 **I've been rambling for a while, so I think I'll leave you all be. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, beauties and gentlebeauties. I'm going on a vacation next week (Las Vegas! Woo!) and I wanted to give you one more chapter to read before I go out there and melt. The story plot belongs to me while the characters belong to the man/the myth/the legend Toby Fox. Here we go!**

The next day came. Alphys was busy doing repairs on Mettaton in the basement, which was her unofficial home lab. To kill the time while they waited, Undyne and Papyrus played several riveting games of Search and Destroy on the X-Box in the house. It had been at least an hour at this point.

"I win!" Undyne said after another round. "How are you so good at this?" Papyrus asked. He added another tally mark to the score sheet they'd been keeping.

It was then that they heard footsteps coming their way and put down their controllers. "I f-finished up the r-repairs. I had to m-mess with his m-motherboard and R-RAM, so he'll be a l-little l-loopy," Alphys warned. Papyrus wasn't bothered by that at all. He took off.

Undyne stood up and started walking to the basement. "Metal Head's loopy and Pap's lovesick. I've gotta see this," she said.

Alphys couldn't help but agree and follow.

XxX

Mettaton was in boxy form, as he always was when he had to undergo repairs. He was plugged into his charger by the wall with the blocks on his face flashing between red and yellow, each with their own sporadic intervals. "Hm? Is my code fixed?" he asked, sounding spaced out still. His code derailing had been the whole reason he'd come home for repairs.

"Y-yes," Alphys said. "Thank you, darling," Mettaton said. His facial blocks lit up slowly to form an exclamation mark after he caught sight of Papyrus. "Oh, darling, come here," he said. Undyne smiled a sort of I-know-what's-coming smile and looked at Alphys, who she could tell was internally fangirling at this.

"Hello," Papyrus said after he sat down. "I have somethin' to tell you. I've always thought that you're really handsome 'n' nice 'n' stuff...flip my switch," Mettaton said. Quite honestly, he sounded like he was drunk.

Was it possible for a robot to get drunk?

Papyrus flipped the switch. Right after Mettaton was in EX form, he pulled the skeleton into a long kiss on the lips. "And that's showing just how I feel for you." With that, he passed out. Papyrus looked like he was about to do the same.

He stood up. "The Great Papyrus is going home now," he said before leaving.

Alphys went to her laptop and started typing something. Undyne went over to see what it was. "What're you typing up, babe?" she asked. Alphys didn't stop typing as she said, "My latest f-fanfiction."

XxX

The next day came. Papyrus awoke to the sound of "Spear of Justice" playing on his nightstand. He picked up the phone and saw that it was Undyne calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dork."

"Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Just wanted to say that Metal Head went of to the airport to start on his next tour and he won't be coming back for a while."

Papyrus was in shock. Not even bothering to put on actual day clothes, he dropped his phone on the bed and ran out the door.

"...hello?"

 *****What is it with me and ending chapters on dialogue? We'll never know. So, be sure to leave a review before going and I'll see you all after I get back from Vegas! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hey guys! I'm back from Vegas. It was...certainly something, I'll say that much. But that's not the point. All characters are rightful property of Toby "Radiation" Fox himself. Without further ado, let's begin the last chapter!**

Papyrus had arrived to the airport. It was only then that he realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to look. It was when he saw a Loox passing by did he get an idea.

"Excuse me! Did you happen to see Mettaton walking by?" he asked. The Loox pointed to the left. That's where the skeleton ran.

This pattern was consistent for a while; find, ask, run, repeat. Until he found just who he needed to see.

XxX

Mettaton was sad. He absentmindedly flipped through a fashion magazine from his carry-on in a vain attempt to distract himself.

"All first-class passengers on flight 2217 to New York, New York, please board at this time," a female voice over the intercom said. That was the call. Mettaton got in line to board the plane until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. "Well, this is a nice surprise," he said simply.

It was Papyrus who'd come. "Listen. About what you said when you were all woozy...was that true? Do you really like me like that?" he asked.

Mettaton recalled what he'd said.

And then, he nodded.

"Yes. I really do love you like that. Do...you love me like that?" he asked. Papyrus nodded immediately. "I've always loved you like that," he said.

And then, the two went in for a kiss. Neither of them wanted to move from it. "Final call for all passengers on flight 2217 to New York, New York to board," the intercom voice said.

That was what broke the kiss. "I have to go now. Keep in touch, darling," Mettaton said. And then, he walked off.

Papyrus felt sad. But he managed to put on a smile.

Because he knew that his one true love would come back.

 _ **The End :')**_

 *****Well, I believe that's it. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Exams are over! At long last! Hallelujah! Anyways, I bet you guys weren't expecting this one, huh? I just thought that it would be a nice edition to the story. Anyways, I own nothing, save for the OC in here that you will soon see.**

"...and that, Roxanne, is the story of how your dad and I got together," Papyrus concluded.

Telling the story had taken him a while; he'd had to talk rather slowly so his deaf ten-year-old daughter could read his lips properly.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Then Dad came back, then you two got married, then I was born, then here we are now," Roxanne added on. She could speak. She just didn't know what her voice sounded like.

Papyrus smiled at the enthusiasm in her high-pitched voice. "Of course! I'm glad you came along; after all, you are the product of two unbelievably-great people," he said.

Roxanne giggled. She hugged Papyrus then, resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her long, jet-black hair and twirled his finger in the single purple hair streak, holding it for a few moments before letting go.

It was shortly after that could the front door opening as well as a voice calling out, "I'm home, darlings!" could be heard throughout the house.

Papyrus lit up. "Your dad's home! Let's go say hi to him," he said. It was hard to tell if he was more excited or if Roxanne was more excited. Nonetheless, the two went to the front door.

Sure enough, Mettaton had just gotten in the door. He put his things down on the kitchen table once he got there. "Hello, my dears," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs. He pulled Roxanne into his lap and nuzzled his metallic cheek to her cheek that consisted of the same material for a few moments before pulling back. "And how was your day, princess?" he asked.

"Good. Daddy told me the story of how you two first got together," Roxanne said. "I think it's one of her favorites now. I don't blame her...it's one of my favorites too," Papyrus said. Mettaton smiled at him for a few moments. "Same here," he said.

It was then that the house phone could be heard ringing from somewhere. "Princess, why don't you go find the phone that's ringing and bring it back here?" Mettaton asked.

Roxanne cocked her head to one side. "But I can't locate things like a phone ringing," she reminded. "Right. Well, the one ringing should have a little red light flashing on it as well. Go find the phone that has the flashing red light," Mettaton rephrased. Roxanne got up and took off.

Papyrus sat down in a chair at the table as well. "And how was your day?" he asked. "The same as it tends to be on a daily basis. Long. But it's all worth it for the glamour," Mettaton said.

He flipped his hair as dramatic effect before standing up to go upstairs. Papyrus stood up as well, hugging him before he could take a single step to go anywhere.

"I love you, he said out of the blue. Mettaton hugged back, smiling and kissing his husband on the cheek.

"I love you too."

 *****Okay, now I'm done with the story. Well, I have to go. Leave a review on the way out and I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


End file.
